Lasting Through Love
by Broken Dreams Of Silence
Summary: Chapt 2 is up! - Love is tough when you dont realize the feelings you truly have had for one another, but was so unsure to say.. This is about Edgeworth and Phoenix going through mixed feelings about each other. There's hurt, and a lot of it!
1. The Noodle Stand

_NOTE: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I know, im a shitty writer, but i cant help but do what i love. And that's writing, and drawing. So anyways, i came up with this as i was trying to figure out what couple to do a story off of. I was really leaning towards KaitoxLen and MelloxMatt, but i just couldn't come up with anything for them! Which pissed me off because i had this idea floating through my head, screaming to be let out. Yeah. And thus, here it is. The first chapter. I hope you guys like it, and if i get enough good reviews, imma continue... Fuck it, imma continue it anyways. It will probably only be about 3 - 4 chapters long, but eh. I'll see how far i can go with it. 3_ I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT OR ANY OF THAT SHIT. If i did, i wouldn't be writting fanfics, now would i? -Probably would.- = 3=

* * *

November 23, 9:00am, the sound of the Steel Samurai theme song was blearing from the tiny phone on the nightstand next to the cherry wood king sized bed. Phoenix was in a lovely sleep before the sound of the repetitive song played. "M-Mmn.." The man groaned as he rolled over, grabbing the small cell phone lazily before opening it and answering it with a lazy and half asleep groan that was supposed to be a 'hello'. "Really Phoenix, sleeping in this late? That's really not like you." The sound of the familiar and slightly deep voice made the poor man jump as he knew who it was. "E-Edgeworth!?" Phoenix spat in surprise as he sat upright in his bed, amazed at hearing the man's voice. It wasn't like Edgeworth to call him.. _At all. _"What's wrong Wright? Surprised I called you?" Edgeworth said in his usual cocky tone. He could tell Phoenix was surprised, and in a way, he was surprised at himself. Why was he calling Wright this early anyways..? He thought for a second why he had called in the first place, but then it clicked in as he heard the other speak. "W-What is it you need Edgeworth?" Wow, Wright was really shocked, stuttering like that as though he was on a first date. Now that he thought about it, it was kinda hilarious when he had gone on his first date, coming back crying because he had thought he messed up the date, when in reality, it was her fault.

He had to admit, when Phoenix ran into his arms, crying like a little baby, he felt bad for him. Not like he would admit that, but whatever.. There was a short pause before the man on the other line noticed he hadn't answered yet. "A-Ah, I wanted to see if you would like to have lunch and a drink? If you are not busy that is." He knew Wright would find it weird, but he really didn't care. He missed the old cry baby, and he had to see him.

"N-No no! I'm not busy! What time and where?" He asked, his tone getting more confident if that was the word for it. It made Edgeworth chuckle slightly before smiling, hearing he wasn't busy. "Noon and at the ramen stand by your office. If your more then two minutes late, I'm leaving." And the sad thing was, he was serious. Edgeworth waited for no one, and Phoenix knew that all too well. "Of course! I'll call if something comes up and I'm late." He responded with a slight nervous laugh. "You shouldn't need to call me. It's not even a block away from your office. Unless your just to lazy, Wright?" God he loved to tease him. "True enough.. B-But I'm just saying! If I have unexpected paper work o-or something!" And with that, Phoenix got out of his bed as though there was a fire. Not even caring that he was in his boxers and Maya was passed out on the couch, he quickly got to his desk, looking around to see if he had any new cases. "Well, you shouldn't have any, unless you are falling behind in your work again..?"

Damn that Edgeworth! Always ( most of the time, ) trying to make him look bad! "For your imformation Edgeworth.." He cut off for a few seconds, seeing he had no cases to do. "I have finished all I needed to do!" He said almost proudly. "Well done Wright! You managed to finish all your work for once." The man chuckled as he sat back in his chair, looking around his office, wondering how long they had been talking. It almost felt like hours, despite the small bit of talking they have done. Checking the clock, it was only 9:10am. _'Only ten minutes..?' _Edgeworth thought with a small sigh. _'Why couldn't it be noon faster..?' _He thought before quickly scolding himself. He was a bit excited to go see him and have lunch, and even drink with him. They hadn't drinken since after his first case with Wright.

Despite that it was quite a time ago, he was still slightly mad about it. But some day, he would get over it. There was that awkward pause again.. "Shit!" Phoenix cried out softly before running back to his room, remembering he needed to get dressed. "Forget to put on your pants, Wright?" Edgeworth said with a husky chuckle, making Phoenix's face light up slightly. "Ho-How did you know!?" The man spat before grabbing his trousers from his closet, putting them on as he held onto his phone. "You've always slept without pants Wright. I know these things. Now, be ready before noon, and meet me at the noodle stand." And with that, he ended the call.

Just as he was about to respond, he heard nothing.. _'Beep...Beep...Beep..' _The phone went on for a bit as Phoenix zipped and buttoned his pants, turning off the device before putting it down with a sigh. He could feel his heart racing slightly, and frankly, he didn't like it.. It was just from the shock of the call.. It couldn't have meant anything else..! Shaking his head of all thoughts, or at least trying to, he grabbed the rest of his blue suit, clothing himself. "Should I wear something more formal..? Or maybe casual..?" He continued to question himself as he looked down at his suit. Plain.. Worn everyday.. Gah! Time for something new! Looking at the clock, it was only 9:30am. Shit, had they only talked for thirty minutes? Seemed longer. Oh well. Looking through his clothes, that mostly consisted of only blue suits, he finally found something casual! But what would Edgeworth think..? Oh well, who cares what he thinks? Grabbing out the outfit, he laid it onto the bed, stairing at it for a minute. Would jeans and a red t-shirt look to weird..? Well, on him at least. Screw it! He's gunna wear it.

Leaning back in his leather chair, the man in red exhailed sharply, watching the clock as though he could change the numbers with just his looks. God did he wish he could. He was growing more and more anxious to go see the other man. But he wasn't too sure as to why.. It was only lunch and a drink. What more was he thinking was going to happen? Sex? "....." Feeling his face light up, he shook his head violently. _'What the hell Miles!?' _He began to scold himself. _'What kind of thinking is that!? Why would you even think of something as disgusting as that!?' _The scolding when on for quite a while, and before he knew it, it was 10:30am. "My god, it's been that long..!?" He barked out randomly before realizing he was talking out loud. Sighing and getting out of his seat, he trailed his way over to the couch, dropping himself onto it horizontally, letting his face get smothered into the cushon. Groaning he laid there for a minute, only to sit back up and fix his hair. "Might as well _start _to get ready.." And with that, Miles got up and left his office. No point in being there anyways, nothing was really happening today anyways. "Im going home." He said to the secritary, only to get an odd look from her. Edgeworth never normally went home this early. Acutally, he never had. Leaving the building, he got to his car located in the underground parking lot. Getting into the vehicle, he strapped himself in before pulling out of the parking lot. Making his way back to his appartment, he sighed. '_Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..' _His heart rate began to grow more and more as he thought about being with the man. Why was he feeling this way..? It wasn't the first time he had ever been with Wright! It just didn't make any sense.. Making it to the apartment building, he went into the parking lot. Parking his car and unbuckling himself, he closed and locked the door, making his way inside. Once he was inside of his apartment, he went straight to his room, digging through his closet for something to wear.

"Niiiccckkk.." The sound of Maya's voice rang through the office, making it to Phoenix's room. Phoenix stepped out of his room, looking at Maya with a bit of a nervous expression. She looked mad.. Her arms were crossed, and her cheeks were puffed. Ok, she was beyond mad. She was pissed.. "How could you make plans with Mr. Edgeworth, when _WE_ were supposed to go to my favorite burger joint!?" The teen said in an angry tone as before Phoenix was about to ask how she knew, she held up a piece of paper reading off: _'DONT FORGET: Lunch with Edgeworth at noon!' _Had he wroten that down..? He doesn't even remember..! Must have done that without knowing it. "I-Im sorry Maya, but we're gonna have to have lunch tomorrow. It seemed like he wanted to talk or something, since he never calls, and especially about something like going out to lunch." He said with a slight nervous chuckle before going to the bathroom, geling his hair to how it normally looked. "But Nick, you promised!!" Maya whined before watching Phoenix come out of the bathroom, taking a glance at the clock. It was only 11:56am now. He still had time to spare!! Sighing before plopping down onto the couch where Maya was once sleeping, he looked at her. She was still angry. "I'm really sorry Maya, but as i said, it will have to be tomorrow. I'll buy you an extra burger to make it up to you!" And with those words, 'extra burger', the girl smiled. Well, that was easy!

_'So much to wear, but not enough damn time to pick!' _Miles growled out as he continued to look through his clothes. Looking back at the clock, he noticed his much time he waisted just looking for something to wear to a damn outing! It wasn't like he was going on a date or anything..! And just then, the thought of a date with the other man, his face heated up once more. _'Ba-Bump, ba-bump, ba-bump..' _His heart thumped as he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this stupid feeling. What was it!? He couldn't put his finger on it.. But now it was starting to piss him off. Beyond compair. "Ah ha!" The man shouted out as he finally found something after at least an hour and a half of looking. Quickly changing himself into the black slightly opened dress shirt and the black jeans that suited it, he smiled and snickered as he looked at himself in the mirror before looking at the clock. "Shit!!" He cried out before he quickly ran out the door, obviously locking it behind him. He had only minutes to spare before he could get to the stand before Wright! Getting to his car, he didn't bother to buckle in. Stupid, yes. But he was in too much of a hurry to think of putting on a seat belt. Pulling out of the parking lot, he went as fast as the speed limit and trafic would let him. Looking down at the car's clock, he sighed and calmed down slightly as he had two minutes to spare just as he drove a bit from the noodle stand. Getting out of his car calmly, he went over to the stand, taking a seat. _'Heh.. Beat you here Wright..' _Miles thought proudly as he relaxed, waiting for the other to come and meet him for lunch.

Yawning and resting his head back, Phoenix closed his eyes only for what it seemed to be a minute. Re-opening his eyes, he glanced at the clock, gasping before he shot up in shock. "I-Im a minute late!!" He yelled out to himself before running to the door and quickly putting on his shoes, making Maya giggle to herself. "I-I'll be home later ok Maya?" And with that, Phoenix was out the door. Heading out of the building, he ran as fast as he could down the street. He could see the noodle stand in his sight! And someone in black sitting there as well.. He couldn't see his face, but it had to be Edgeworth! Getting to the stand, he saw it really was Edgeworth, which made him smile as he panted, standing next to the man with his hands on his knees, and his back hunched. "Well, your a minute late. But i guess i could let this time slide." Edgeworth said with a smile and a small laugh before Phoenix took a seat next to him. _Ba-Bump.. Ba-Bump.. Ba-Bump..' _Both their hearts were racing as there was a silence between the two. Miles was about to order them both some noodles, but the man sighed. "Sorry boys, i'll be back in a bit, im fresh out of noodles." The man said before he was off. There was nothing to really take from the stand, so he probably didn't mind.

The silence went on for a little while, but it was soon broken by Wright. "S-So.. A-Ah.. Was there something you wanted to t-talk about or something..?" He asked, shyly looking over at the other male. "Well, not really. I just wanted to take you out t-to lunch and for a drink." Shit.. He was starting to get a bit nervous now.. But after a bit of talking, his heart started to beat faster and faster.. What was with him today..!? It was too weird..! No no.. The weird thing was, he had the bigest urge to kiss the defence attorney.. He couldn't though..! What if Phoenix wasn't into men..!? Hell, when did he himself get into men!? Last time he checked, he was straight! Gah.. To much confusion!

"Wright.." Miles said in a blunt tone, making the other male stop laughing from the small joke he had told. "Yes, Miles?" Phoenix asked with a smile, looking at Edgeworth with a soft look in his eyes. He really was beautiful.. Well, in a manly way of course.. But how could there be a manly be- Dammit. Screw it. "How do you feel about me?" With those words, Phoenix's face lit up. Did that mean that he liked him..? It was so hard to tell with guys..! "I-I..! We-Well... I-I obviously happy to be a-around you and everything..! Y-Your one of my best fr-" And before Phoenix could finish his sentance, he found himself wide eyed and shocked, feeling Edgeworth's lips on his own.

_'N-No no!! Stupid stupid stupid!!' _Edgeworth screamed and hissed in his mind as he had his lips pressed against Phoenix's. How stupid was he to pull something like that out of the blue!? What if he doesn't accept the kiss, and he ruined their friendship..!? But what shocked him, was the feeling he felt.. Was it truly... Love...?


	2. Kissing Only Leads To Trouble

The sensation and even a slight bit of excitement that ran through his body at the sudden kiss, Phoenix was stunned. Unable to do, or even think of anything. But the thing that would have to be the biggest shocker, was that his lips puckered and returned the kiss. _'W-What are you to do now P-Phoenix Wright!? Are you kissing back because you __**like**__ Edgeworth, or are you doing it for the fact that you dont want to lose him as a friend..? Get your mind on right Wright! H-Heh.. That's something Edgeworth would say..' _Phoenix thought to himself, blushing deeply as he felt Miles deepen the kiss by pushing against him, making the kiss more rough.. Was he angry..? Was this just some kind of experiment..?! Was he testing him to see if he was gay so he could make fun of him in court or something!?

N-No.. Miles wasn't like that... W-Would this have to do with what he said before..? _'How do you feel about me..? W-Wait..! Was he seeing if I like him..?! O-Oh god, and this is only proving further!! I-I dont love Edgeworth! D-Do I...?' _So many unanswered questions, that were unlikely to be answered. It was just so strange.. Was this why Miles envited him to lunch..? To see if he liked him..? W-Well, 'loved' him.. Whatever! S-Same deal!

Just snapping back to reality, the spiky haired man remembered at that moment, that they were outside.. In the public.. In a noodle stand.. W-What if someone were to see them!?! Pulling back out of the kiss just before Edgeworth was about to slip his tongue into his mouth, Phoenix wiped his mouth with his hand. "Wh-What was that for!? W-What if someone saw that you idiot!?" For the first time in a long time, he had actually spoken up, and raised his voice at the other man.. It shocked him, but probably shocked him more.. "Too tell you the truth, Wright.. I dont even know.." Miles said softly and almost in an irritated tone. He did forget they were in public, but the banner was low enough to cover their heads so no one would see. "W-Was that why you brought me here..?" Phoenix questioned the deep in thought Edgeworth. "No actually.. As i said before, I just wanted to have lunch and a drink with you.." There was a short pause from the man. "But, for some reason, my heart wouldn't stop racing at the thought of being with you. Im not to sure what this feeling truly is, but I wanted to see if maybe I kissed you, the feeling would go away, maybe as curiousity.. But it didn't go away.. It grew.." Those last two words made Phoenix's heart start to race. _'Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.' _Went his heart as he began to wonder if he had the same feelings for Miles.. But he wasn't sure about them.. "Phoenix..." Edgeworth paused, looking at the man with a slight blush on his cheeks, and a bit of an embarrassed/stern look on his face. He sure looked serious.. _'W-Wait.. He called me by my first name.. Ok, this WAS serious..!'_

"I think Im in love with you." _'How could you assume something like that Miles!? Something s-so.. Blunt! It couldn't be love..! The great Miles Edgeworth.. In love with his enemy/best friend, Phoenix Wright.. That would just not work.. Every way you looked at it.. It just wouldn't..' _With a deep sigh, he saw the look on Phoenix's face. His expression read off shocked, embarrassed, and utterly confused.. All the emotions he would expect to see from the man. Maybe that was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. But Phoenix returned the kiss.. Wouldn't that mean that he has the same feelings..? It's way to damn hard to tell with him.. The only way he really was going to find out, was if he asked, or Phoenix returned his love..

"I-I never imagined the great Miles Edgeworth t-to ever tell someone that he loved them.. I-It's just not you, Miles.." Well, in all honesty, it was true. Phoenix would have never expected, nor even heard those words from his lips. It was a real shocker, that's for sure.. But one thing he could say.. He was a pretty damn good kisser.. Well, he couldn't really say that, considering the man had only been kissed maybe twice..? Never the less, he was still the best. Phoenix just sat there, his shocked gaze turned into a soft and deep in thought one. He really had to think now.. How were his feelings for Edgeworth..? He could feel something, but he really wasn't sure.. Something deffinetly was there, he just didn't exactly know what it was. There was silence between the two as Phoenix thought to himself, _really _thinking hard about all of this. Miles just sat there, every now and then he would peak over at Phoenix, seeing if he was ready to talk or not.. Edgeworth could really understand why Phoenix was taking so long to respond, he would probably take as much time, maybe more. This was a real shocker. For the both of them.

Nodding to himself, Phoenix turned to Edgeworth, having a serious look on his face, causing to make Edgeworth look back at him with almost the same look. "Miles, I think I lo--" "HEY GUYS!!" Phoenix was cut off by the familiar lazy voice behind them, and as fast as they heard him, Phoenix and Edgeworth found an arm around their neck's, pulling them towards the man in the middle. "What do you want Larry?" Miles growled with a sigh and irritated expression on his face. "H-Hey Larry!" Phoenix said with a slight nervous chuckle. "Well, I was walking by, and i happened to notice you two. That was a pretty gay kiss!" And at hearing that last sentence, both men's bodys tensed up and their faces lit up, causing Larry to just laugh. "I-It was nothing more then an experiment between two men!!" Barked Miles as he looked at Larry who let them both go, snickering with his hands on his hips. "Suurre it was~. So, are you two going out now or something?" Once Larry had the guts to say that, Phoenix and Edgeworth got out of their seats and gave Larry a good punch to the top of the head, making the poor man in orange fall to his ass, rubbing his head. "SHUT IT LARRY!" Both men yelled as they looked down at him. "S-So violent you two are~!" Larry whined before he stood up, smirking to himself for a split second, knowing the two didn't see. There was only one way to find out if they were lovers or not.

"Well then, Miles~." Larry started. "If your not in love with Phoenix, then I'll just take him for myself!" With a wide smirk, he grabbed onto Phoenix, nuzzling his head with his cheek while looking at Edgeworth, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. "N-N-Now wait a m-minute Larry!!" Phoenix piped up, but was ignored by the two men who were seeming to be having a staring contest. "Larry.. Hand over Phoenix.." He paused for a second, pulling out an ultra rare Steel Samarui trading card, making Larry gasp loudly. "And I wont rip this up, or give it to you.." With a flash, he pushed Phoenix out of the way and took the card, looking at it with amazement. "A-Am I worth a stupid trading card!?" Phoenix barked, making Larry giggle and look at the two, pocketing the card. "It's not that Phoenix. I just wanted to see if you two were really in love! And it turns out, Miles loves you a lot for trading such a rare card that he had been wanting for so long, just to get you back from me." He was right, and it made him giggle, looking at the two men blushing furiously.

Looking at the watch on his wrist, Larry sighed softly. "Well, I better be on my way. I have an appointment to go to. See you two gay love birds some other time! See ya!" As quickly as he called them gay love birds, Larry was out of there and running down the street laughing, knowing he was going to get hit if he would have stayed. Sighing, Phoenix and Miles both took a seat, looking away from each other. Their hearts pounding in their chests, threatening to jump out. "T-The noodle man is taking his time I see.." Edgeworth said, looking in the corner of his eye, noticing Phoenix nod. "A-Ah... Shall we just go back to my place? I could cook up something, and I already have alcohol, so I guess we could just have lunch there..?" It was a suggestion, and Edgeworth rather liked the idea of having Phoenix over for lunch. "S-Sure, I guess we could do that.." Phoenix responded with a calm smile, making Edgeworth smile back.

Standing up, Phoenix followed Edgeworth to his car, getting into the passangers seat once the doors were unlocked. Stepping in, both men closed their doors and put on their seat belts. Starting the hot red commaro, Miles pulled away from the side walk, making his way back to his luxury apartment. Through the drive, they only made small conversation. It wasn't much, but they had a few good laughs, and a couple smiles. Pulling into the underground parking lot, Miles parked in his reserved space. Gotta love when you buy a damn parking space. Unbuckling his seat belt and getting out, Phoenix did the same, making sure to lock the door when he got out. Locking his side of the car, Edgeworth made his way with the other man to the door, leading them into the hall where they went over to the elevator. Pressing the button, the two men waited. There was that damn silence once again.. "You look good in red, Wright.." Miles said out of the blue, making Phoenix blush slightly. Just as Phoenix was going to complement how good he looked in the open shirt, the elevator arrived. Both stepping in and facing the metal doors, Miles pressed the 10th floor button. It was pretty high up for Miles, but he just never went out onto the balcony and looked down. Nothing was said in the elevator, or even in the hall once they made their way down to Edgeworth's apartment. Pulling out his keys once they were at the door, he unlocked his apartment and walked in, slipping his shoes off and putting them in the shoe rack that was by the small closet by the front door, watching Phoenix do the same once he stepped in. "Wow.." Was all Phoenix could say as he looked around. Tan soft carpet was under his feet once he stepped into the living room. A huge flat screen tv placed on the wall far to the right with a black leather couch not to far from it, a small coffee table in front of the couch, pictures of Japanese styled paintings hung on the deep red walls, and a fish tank filled with exotic fish close near the wide balcony. It was a bit plain, but it was still nice. The kitchen was to the left near the front door, it was kinda small, and only made for one person to be in there at a time, but never the less, it was still nice. And finally to the right, there was narrow hallway, probably leading to Edgeworth's bedroom, along with the bathroom, and maybe even an guest room?

"Like what you see, Wright?" Miles asked with a small chuckle, looking at Phoenix look around in slight amazement. "Yeah! You got a really nice place!" He complemented with a small smile, going over to the couch and taking a seat. "Im glad. Now, what would you like to eat?" Simple question, which could have been discused in the car, but whatever. "Umm.. How about some burgers?" It's not too classy, but doesn't take long! "Burgers..?" Edgeworth questioned before he shrugged and went into the kitchen. "Alright then." Who was he to argue? "If you want, in my room, I have my Xbox 360 hooked up to the tv, so you can play that while you wait?" Yeah, amazing. Edgeworth actually has video games! Oh my god! No, not really, but anyways. "Oh, alright." Responded Phoenix before he got up and went down the small hall to the right, seeing the bathroom was across what he guessed to be Edgeworth's room. "Oh! Do _**NOT**_go into the room beside the room next to the bathroom!" Miles called out quickly, knowing Phoenix was going to check out the two rooms. It wouldn't be good to have the man go into that room..

"Oh, ok." Phoenix said before going into the room across the bathroom. The door was slightly open, so he just pushed it open. Taking a step in and a look around, there was a king sized bed horizontally placed against the wall on the right, a large dresser with another flat screen tv on top of it near the end of the bed, and a Xbox 360 next to the tv. The walls were still a deep red, but the carpet was a nice velvet black. The curtains on his window were a blood like red, and same was the sheets on his bed, not to mention the pillows. Phoenix knew Edgeworth liked red, but he didn't know he liked it _that _much. Clothes were all over the bed and the closet was opened wide, even some were on the nightstand he failed to notice by the bed. Oh, there is two of them, one on either side. One had a phone on it, along a picture of Miles, Larry and himself when they were younger and playing outside. His mother happened to take the picture randomly.

_'He must have been in a big hurry when he was getting dressed.' _Phoenix thought with a snort as he began to put his clothes away and back into the closet. It was the least he could do for making him lunch, and inviting him over. As he was still putting clothes away, he didn't notice Edgeworth walk in. "Wright.. What are you doing?" Miles asked, making Phoenix look at him with a smile. "Well, since your making me lunch and all, I thought I would help you out some way." Said Phoenix with a gentle smile. "Your just.. Too kind, Phoenix.." Miles said softly as he went over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a sweet kiss on the others lips, making Phoenix go red and return the kiss.

The kiss laster for a short while, but before Phoenix could pull back, Miles quickly pushed himself onto the other man a bit, making the kiss deeper and continue on, along side making poor Phoenix's face go an even darker shade of red. "N-Nhm?!" Phoenix slightly moaned out as he felt Edgeworth's thigh gently press against his private region, making him slightly aroused. He really wasn't sure what the other was planning, or even why he was this close to him. It was just a bit too strange, and rather close for his comfort. After all, they _just_ admitted their feelings not too long ago, but does he really expect him to do anything sexual with him..?

The passion was rising in Miles once he forcibly deepened and prolonged the kiss, not really noticing the others discomfort. He wasn't sure why, but just the thought of the others body began to excite him in more ways then one. He had the burning desire to just take him and fuck him hard on the bed, but of course, Phoenix hadn't been with a man, neither himself, so they would have to take it slow at first. Thankful for the lube in his nightstand, despite he hadn't used it much. Taking Phoenix over to the bed, he tried to continue the kiss as he moved the other male backwards till they hit the bed, causing Phoenix to gasp and fall back onto the soft mattress.

"Mi-Miles..?" Phoenix said in a small voice as he watched Edgeworth place himself between his legs and look at him with a lustful and longing gaze. Was he really going to try it..?! Should he just get up and try to get away now..?! He wasn't sure how the other was with his sexual life, so he wasn't sure if he had actually had sex with a man or a woman before. It really wasn't his business back then, so he never bothered to ask. But despite himself, he was probably the only virgin in the house. Well, obviously, considering they were the only ones there.

"Just relax..." Was all Edgeworth said before his lips were gently planted on Phoenix's neck, kissing it ever so gently along his neck and jawline, causing the man below him to gasp and whimper. The sounds Phoenix was making was intoxicating, making him want to hear those sweet noises more. Using his hands to caress his sides gently, he felt Phoenix shiver in pleasure, knowing he was enjoying it almost as much as he was surprisingly. He really was sure he would try to push him off or at least try to protest more then he seemed to do so before. In a way, that wasn't protesting, it was more of a simple question? Hell, his mind couldn't think straight, his body was aching for sex, or some kind of pleasure. But the question is, would he go as far as raping Phoenix to feel that pleasure...?


End file.
